


Quiet

by nihilvanum



Series: JID July 2018 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Whump, jot it down July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilvanum/pseuds/nihilvanum
Summary: Danny might not be looking at Steve but there was no mistaking those labored, stuttering breaths coming from behind Danny.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all errors are my own. All feedbacks are loved.  
> And here I'm back for another **Whumpnesday**!
> 
> Don't hate me?

In contrast to Danny, Steve didn't make much noise. He wasn't quiet but neither was he talkative. Utilitarian, one might even categorize Steve as when it came to spoken words -- unless he was arguing with Danny. In the physicality sense, Steve carried himself with a feline grace gliding between spaces without making much sound. And when he stood up to or someone, he would become a towering 12-feet thick steel reinforced concrete wall -- imposing, unmovable, and most of all silent.

Unlike this moment.

Steve wasn't soundless, to be exact. Danny might not be looking at Steve but there was no mistaking those labored, stuttering breaths coming from behind Danny. Steve sounded like he was trying to relax, control his body through breathing by inhaling slow and exhaling in double the time. It was one of Steve's techniques which Danny has became quite familiar with. More often than not when Steve was edging close to orgasm but eager to prolong the pleasure, he would dive deep with desperate efforts in order to stretch further for another second or two. It was a little funny when Danny thought about it, after having put in all these works to get to the climax but started to run in the opposite direction when it was nothing but a hairbreadth away.

But this. This was all wrong.

Each sound of fist hitting flesh echoed in the cramped space was louder than it should be, bouncing off the walls disorienting Danny's train of thoughts but couldn't disguise its origin less than a dozen feet behind him. Steve was doing his damnedest and succeeding to be quiet, not even letting out the tiniest of a whimper. Though every hitch and every stutter rang thunderous to Danny as if lungful of air laced with Steve's blood was spattered onto Danny's face, covering his ears. Steve the self-sacrificing idiot was trying to be heroic, no doubt thinking if his pain wasn't heard Danny wouldn't surrender the information their captor demanded. Did Steve miss the fact Danny was listening to every single hit landed on Steve, or the wager between the goons on who could punch hard enough to get Steve groan or scream? It wasn't like this hasn't been going on for four hours, when they left a clock in case Danny lost track of time.

Instead, Danny would lose his mind.


End file.
